warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Natuursters Fanfictions/Avond
Proloog ‘Sterke Eik!’ Vurige Wolk rende naar het Hol Der Heilige Bloemen. ‘Wat is er, Vurige Wolk…’ mompelde Sterke eik. ‘De duisternis heeft de vier Clans al bereikt. Kunnen we niets doen?’ ‘Nee, Vurige Wolk, het is te gevaarlijk. Er zijn enkelen bij onze Stam die het ontstaan van de Clans hebben meegemaakt. We kunnen ze niet kwijtraken.’ ‘Ze moeten naar ons toekomen.’ Zei Sterke Eik. ‘Wij zijn de enigen die ze kunnen raadplegen. Tenslotte hebben wij deze Duisternis al zien te stoppen, vroeger. Honderden Manen geleden.’ ‘Ziet u het dan niet?’ zei Vurige Wolk met een schrille stem. ‘De Bloemen verschrompelen! Zo blijven we niet lang leven.’ ‘Wel lang genoeg om ze naar ons toe te laten komen.’ Zei Scherpe Ijspegel, de partner van Sterke Eik. ‘Heb je het nog niet gehoord, Vurige Wolk, Vuurster heeft een voorspelling gestuurd naar de leiders.’ Vurige Wolk liep het hol uit. Buiten was het koud. Een ijzige wind waaide over de Hoogstenen. Het oude woud was verdwenen. Er stond nu een Tweebeenplaats. ‘Ik snap niet de Clans ons nooit ontdekt hebben,’ mompelde hij in zichzelf. ‘Ik moet iets doen. Ze weten niet wat voor bedreiging de Poesiepoesen voor hun vormen. Er komen er steeds meer,’ ‘Wat moet ik doen?’ Natuurpoot kwam terug in het kamp met een eekhoorn tussen zijn kaken. Hij was al vijf manen in training. Het was hartje Bladkaal. De kittens verhongerden, de Hoop verse Prooi bevatte alleen een muisje of zoiets. Hemelkit en Appelkit waren al bijna leerling. Dat was nodig ook. Er waren te weinig katten in de Clan om te jagen. Meer dan de helft had Groenhoest te pakken. Hijzelf begon ook te hoesten. Veel leerlingen hadden Groenhoest. Alleen hij, Wolfpoot, Zilverpoot, Bronspoot, Regenpoot, Leeuwenpoot en Wilgpoot waren de leerlingen die nog niet ziek waren. Wolfpoot en Bronspoot waren naar het Verlaten Tweebeennest gegaan om Kattenkruid te halen. Ze waren nog steeds niet terug. Natuurpoot vroeg zich af hoeveel Kattenkruid ze zouden meenemen. Daar zag hij ze al aankomen. De twee leerlingen droegen allebei een enorme berg Kattenkruid. Bronspoot was gegroeid. Hij was twee keer zo groot als Natuurpoot. Natuurpoot daarin tegen was niet zo veel gegroeid. Natuurpoot verhongerde zo wat. Hij had niks te eten. Hoewel hij best wel eens een prooidier naar binnen wilde werken, hij kende de Krijgscode uit zijn hoofd. Zijn lichtgele vacht was nu bijna helemaal wit. Het hele kamp was wit. ‘Hier, Ijzelvoet.’ Ijzelvoet was net weer bevallen. Ze had drie kittens gekregen. ‘Hier, Ijzelvoet,’ herhaalde hij. Ijzelvoet luisterde niet. ‘Hier!’ hij dumpte de eekhoorn voor de rug van Ijzelvoet. Hij hoorde Ijzelvoet snikken. ‘Wat is er?’ Vroeg hij. Er was maar een woord dat Ijzelvoet uitsprak: ‘Molkit.’ Natuurpoot keek over de schouder van de Wit-Blauwe poes en zag bibberende kittens. ‘Molkit?’ Vroeg Ijzelvoet snikkend. ‘Antwoord, Molkit!’ Natuurpoot keek naar Molkit. Hij bibberde niet meer. Hij lag op de grond. Er kwamen geen wolkjes uit zijn bek als hij ademde. Niks. Molkit was dood. ‘We moeten hem begraven.’ Zei Natuurpoot. ‘Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te verzamelen zich verzamelen onder de Hogerichel voor een Clanvergadering.’ De bekende oproep van Doornster schalde door het witte kamp. Minder dan de halve Clan verrzamelde zich, dicht naast elkaar zodat ze elkaar warm konden houden. ‘Vandaag heb ik iets triests te mededelen: Molkit is gestorven door de ijzige kou. Hij was nog minder dan een maan. Hij had een grote toekomst voor zich kunnen hebben. Nou is hij bij de SterrenClan waar hij veilig is.’ Vuurster had het hele gesprek gehoord, en had Molkit zien aankomen. ‘Of hij nou veilig is, weten we niet.’ Mompelde hij. ‘Het Duistere Woud breekt door. Dit houden we niet veel langer.’ DonderClan Leider: Doornster (Donkerbruin gestippelde kater) Commandant: Dennenhart (Grijze kater) Leerling: Natuurpoot Medicijnkat: Berkenblad (Mooie witte poes) Krijgers: Vossenhart (Oranje kater met witte snuit) Leerling: Wolfpoot Misstand (Blauwgrijs vrouwtje) Leerling: Zwampoot Muisstaart (Grijs vrouwtje met een dunne, lange staart) Leerling: Wilgpoot Vuurstorm (Rode kater) Leerling: Langpoot Donkerhart (Donkerbruine kater met zwarte poten) Leerling: Modderpoot Pareloog (Mooie cyperse poes) Leerling: Zilverpoot Ravenpels (Cyperse kater met lichtblauwe ogen) Leerling: Grijspoot Sintelklauw (Grijze poes met blauwe ogen) Leerling: Bronspoot Stormvleugel (Bruine poes) Lentevacht (Bruin-witte poes) Leerling: Droompoot Zandpoel (zandgele poes) Kleinvleugel (Schildpadpoes met één oog) Leerlingen: Droompoot (Jonge Witte poes) Natuurpoot (Zandgele kater met groene ogen) Zilverpoot (Zilvergrijze poes) Bronspoot (Breedgebouwde, sterke bruine kater) Zwampoot (Roodbruine kater) Modderpoot (Donkerbruine kater) Langpoot (Rode poes) Wolfpoot (Donkergrijze kat) Wilgpoot (Schildpadpoes) Grijspoot (Jonge grijze kat) Leeuwenpoot (Goudbruine kater) Moederkatten: Roodwolk(Moeder van Merelkit, zwarte poes. Roodwolk heeft een rode vacht) Ijzelvoet (Moeder van Appelkit, grijs katertje, en Hemelkit, wit-blauw katertje. Ijzelvoet heeft een wit-blauwe vacht) Oudsten: Arendoog (Humeurige grijze kater) WindClan Leider: Zomerster (Geelwitte kater) Commandant: Knobbelstaart (Reusachtige witte kater) Medicijnkat: Uilenvacht (Wit-Bruine poes met Ambergele ogen) Krijgers: Witvoet (Witte poes) Valkenwind (Sterke kater) Keverstap (Blauwe ogen) Roodvacht (Donkerrode kater met bruine poten) Taanhart (Roodbruine poes) Libellevleugel (geel-bruine poes met een witte snuit) Leerlingen: Donderpoot (Pikzwarte kater) Zonnepoot (Donkergele kater) Houtpoot (lichtbruine poes) Moederkatten: Eekhoornmist (groene ogen) Oudsten: Paddenhart (Donkerbruine kater) RivierClan Leider: Charles (Knalrode kater) Commandant: Honingwolk (Oranje poes) Medicijnkat: Otterklauw (Sterke oranje-rode kat) Krijgers: Boris (Breedgebouwde kater) Vlek (Groene ogen) Tim (Rode kater) Jonas (Cyperse kater) Oswald (Ambergele ogen) Leon (Kat met abnormaal lange klauwen) Arnold (Sterke oranje kat) Joris (witte kater) Peter (Zwarte kater) Vinkhart (Blauwe ogen) Bessenvoet (Donkerbruin gestreepte kater) Leerlingen: Rivierpoot (kleine poes) Aspoot (Zwart-Witte kater) Luipaardpoot (Poesje met bruine vlekken) Moederkatten: Goudsblad (goudgele poes) Oudsten: Schelpvoet (Magere kater) SchaduwClan Leider: Duisterster (Donkergrijze poes) Commandant: Blauwtand (Grijze poes) Medicijnkat: Varenblad (Schildpadpoes) Leerling: Bloempoot Krijgers: Vlierklauw (Donkergrijze kater) Geelvoet (Geelwitte bijna geheel blinde poes) Donderstaart (Ambergele ogen) Bliksemklauw (Blauwgrijze kater met groene ogen) Leerling: Stekelpoot Dassenoor (Wit-Zwarte kater, als een das) Hazelblad (gele poes) Spechtklauw (Zwart-Bruine poes) Leerlingen: Bloempoot (Witte poes met bruine vlekken) Stekelpoot (Heilige Birmaan) Moederkatten: Vogelzang (Moeder van Sterrenkit, zwart-blauwe poes. Vogelzang heeft een zwarte vacht) Oudsten: Eksteroog (zwarte kater met witte vlekken) Hoofdstuk 1 Natuurpoot zag Bronspoot het kattenkruid opbergen in het Medicijnhol. Voor het Medicijnhol was Berkenblad aan Hemelkit uitleggen wat het nut van Bernage was. Hij zag ook dat Berkenblad uitgeput was. 'Je moet gaan slapen.' Zei Natuurpoot tegen de uitgeputte Medicijnkat. 'Ik denk er niet over. De Clan heeft me nodig!' Zei Berkenblad. 'En... Hemelkit. Ik had daarnet gezegd waar bernage voor dient. Weet je het nog?' 'Moederkatten die in verwachting zijn kauwen er op!' Piepte Hemelkit. 'Goedzo!' Snorde Berkenblad. 'Zou jij Medicijnkat willen worden?' 'Ja!' Piepte Hemelkit. 'Hemelkit!' Riep Appelkit. 'Wij worden de grootste krijgers van de Clan!' 'Ik word de beste Medicijnkat.' Verbeterde Hemelkit Appelkit. 'wat is dat?' Vroeg Appelkit terwijl hij zijn kop schuinhield. 'Je zorgt voor je Clan met Medicijnen. Je helpt bij bevallingen, en je dient je Clan heel goed!' Piepte Hemelkit met een blije klank in zijn stem. 'Suf zeg.' Mompelde Appelkit. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om zijn eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hogerichel voor een Clanvergadering!' Natuurpoot keek naar Hemelkit en Appelkit. Nieuwe leerlingen! Een echte aanwinst voor de Clan. Dacht hij. Ijzelvoet likte Hemelkit en Appelkit helemaal schoon. 'Hemelkit en Appelkit zijn zes manen oud! Het wordt tijd dat ze Leerling worden.' Zei Doornster. 'Appelkit, kom naar voren.' Appelkit kwam trots naar voren. 'Appelkit. Vanaf nu zal je bekend staan als Appelpoot. Stormvleugel zal je mentor worden.' Dennenhart keek met glinsterende ogen naar Appelpoot die met zijn neus die van Stormvleugel aanraakte. 'Hemelkit, kom naar voren.' Zei Doornster. Hemelkit kwam naar voren. 'Jij hebt aan Berkenblad getoond hoe leuk je het vind om Medicijnkat te worden. Jij zal vanaf nu bekendstaan als Hemelpoot.’ ‘Hoi, Natuurpoot!’ Appelpoot keek blij naar Natuurpoot. ‘Ik zal je het leerlingenhol laten zien, goed?’ vroeg Natuurpoot. ‘Het is misschien een beetje leeg, omdat de rest in het Verlaten Tweebeennest slaapt, vanwege de Groenhoest.’ ‘Dit is dus het leerlingenhol,’ zei Natuurpoot. ‘Wow!’ zei Appelpoot. ‘Natuurpoot, kan ik naast jou slapen?’ ‘Ja hoor.’ Zei Natuurpoot. ‘Als je het wilt, kan ik veren gaan zoeken om je mosnest lekker zacht maken.’ ‘Bedankt Natuurpoot!’ zei Appelpoot. ‘Je bent een goede vriend.’ Natuurpoot rende in het donker door het woud. Hij vond al snel een aantal veren. Hij nam ze mee naar het kamp. ‘Asjeblieft.’ Zei hij hijgend, terwijl hij de veren in zijn bek hield. Hij liet de veren voor de voeten van Appelpoot vallen. Hij verspreidde ze over het nest, en ging daarna liggen. ‘Weet je, Natuurpoot,’ mompelde Appelpoot. ‘Ik zie je de laatste tijd veel achter Wilgpoot aanlopen.’ Natuurpoot voelde zich ongemakkelijk. ‘Dus?’ vroeg Natuurpoot. Maar Appelpoot was al in slaap gevallen. Natuurpoot ging ook maar slapen. De volgende morgen ging hij vechttraining houden met Dennenhart. ‘Vandaag leer ik je om de poten van de Vijand onder zich uit te slaan.’ Dennenhart vloog onder Natuurpoot door. Zijn poten werden onder hem vandaan geslagen en hij belandde met een harde klap op de grond. ‘Nog een keer.’ Zei Natuurpoot. Dennenhart vloog weer onder hem door. Natuurpoot sprong omhoog voordat Dennenhart zijn poten onder hem uit zouden slaan. Dennenhart sprong ook omhoog, hard tegen zijn buik aan. Natuurpoot kreeg even geen lucht. Natuurpoot zette zijn nagels in de rug van Dennenhart en klauwde op zijn rug. Dennenhart schudde Natuurpoot van zich af. ‘Dat was fantastisch!’ zei Dennenhart. ‘Nu moet je mijn poten onder mij vandaan halen, op de manier hoe ik het daarnet deed.’ Natuurpoot schoot onder hem door en sloeg zijn poten onder hem vandaan. ‘Goedzo, Natuurpoot.’ Zei Dennenhart. Natuurpoot kon de trots in zijn stem horen. ‘Maar verwacht net zulke slimme katten als jij in een gevecht. Ze blijven niet wachten totdat je hun poten onder ze vandaan hebt geslagen. Morgenochtend kom je hier heen, dan gaan we samen jagen.’ Uitgeput kwam Natuurpoot het kamp binnen. Vlak nadat hij binnen was, kwamen Kleinvleugel, Appelpoot, Stormvleugel en Donkerhart binnen. ‘Een grensgevecht met de SchaduwClan! Ze willen meer territorium! Ravenpels en Grijspoot vechten nog! We hebben versterking nodig!’ zei Donkerhart. ‘Kom mee, Natuurpoot.’ Zei Dennenhart. Ze renden weg richting SchaduwClanterritorium. Hij zag Grijspoot door twee krijgers aangevallen worden. Hij sprong op de ander en krabte zijn neus open. De kat vluchtte krijsend weg. Natuurpoot en Grijspoot vielen samen een geelbruine poes aan. ‘Hoe durf je op ons territorium te komen,’ siste Natuurpoot. ‘ONS territorium!’ siste de poes. Natuurpoot schoot onder haar door en sloeg haar poten onder haar vandaan. Daarna sprong hij op haar en krabte reet haar rug open. Natuurpoot zag Bronspoot aankomen. Er kwamen nog heel veel SchaduwClankatten aan. Bronspoot werd langzaam overmeesterd. Natuurpoot rende als een dolle naar Bronspoot toe. Hij beet een SchaduwClanpoes in haar keel. Ze was dood. Bronspoot keek boos in de richting van een kat. Hij opende zijn bek. 'Als je ooit ons territorium durft over te nemen, krijg je er ECHT van te grazen!' Toen kwam er een enorm harde knal en er lagen vele gewonde SchaduwClankatten op de grond. De SchaduwClankatten vluchtten krijsend hun eigen territorium in. Eenmaal terug in het kamp zei Natuurpoot tegen Bronspoot: 'Ik wil je even onder vier ogen spreken. Zes ogen eigenlijk. Volg mij.' Daarna zocht Natuurpoot Zilverpoot en ze liepen met ze drieën het woud in. Ze stopten bij de Grote Eik. 'Ik wou even praten over de profetie.' Zei Natuurpoot. 'Bronspoot en ik hebben ontdekt dat onze Krachten voor in een gevecht zijn. We weten nog niet wat jouw kracht is.' 'Ik weet niet wanneer het komt. Ik voel wel iets vanbinnen, maar dat... is iets anders.' Zei Zilverpoot. 'Wat dan?' Vroeg Natuurpoot. 'Niks hoor,' zei Zilverpoot. Maar ze wiebelde ongemakkelijk. 'Hé, Zilverpoot. Vertel gewoon wat er is.' Zei Natuurpoot. 'Niks.' Herhaalde Zilverpoot licht geprikkeld. 'Ik dacht dat we geen geheimen voor elkaar hadden,' zei Natuurpoot somber. Maar zelf had hij ook een geheim. Later ging Natuurpoot nog jagen. De grond was zo besneeuwd. Hij vond niks. Uitgeput van het rennen liep Natuurpoot het Leerlingenhol in. 'Hoi, Natuurpoot!' Riep Appelpoot. 'Ik heb een muis gevangen en ik heb een gevechtstraining gehad.' 'Oké.' Zei Natuurpoot. 'Kun je me helpen om het dak te verstevigen? Anders komt er sneeuw binnen.' 'Ja hoor!' Totdat het avond was, waren ze bezig met het verstevigen van het dak. Daarna ging Natuurpoot slapen. Het leerlingenhol was ondertussen al wat voller. Grijspoot, Wolfpoot, Zilverpoot, Bronspoot en Wilgpoot waren binnengekomen. De volgende morgen ging Natuurpoot samen met Dennenhart, Wilgpoot en Muisstaart jagen. Wilgpoot en Dennenhart vingen beiden een schriele muis. 'Hier kunnen we alleen een aantal kittens mee voeden. Maar de Arendsoog niet. Dit word een harde bladkaal.' Zei Wilgpoot somber. Natuurpoot liep zij aan zij met Wilgpoot het kamp in. 'Wilgpoot,' begon Natuurpoot. Hij wist niet zeker wat hij moest zeggen. 'Wat is er, Natuurpoot?' 'Ik hoop voor je dat Langpoot het haalt. Als je ergens mee zit, kun je het altijd tegen me vertellen, dat je het even weet.' Zei Natuurpoot. 'Bedankt Natuurpoot,' snorde Wilgpoot. 'Jij bent een aardige kat. Jij leeft altijd met iedereen mee.' Natuurpoot besloot om te kijken hoe het in het medicijnhol ging. 'Hey, Hemelpoot.' Zei Natuurpoot. 'Is het leuk om medicijnkat te zijn?' 'Ja, FANTASTISCH!' Zei Hemelpoot. Hoofdstuk 2 'Hemelpoot, Appelpoot, Natuurpoot, Bronspoot, Grijspoot, Wolfpoot, Muisstaart, Dennenhart, Berkenblad, Vossenhart, Wilgpoot, Zandpoel, Stormvleugel, Ravenpels, Volg mij.' Zei Doornster. Bronspoot keek naar de lucht. Het was bijna Maanhoog. Ze kwamen te laat op de Grote Vergadering! Snel rende de DonderClan naar het eiland. Ze waren niet de laatsten. De RivierClan kwam er aan. RivierClan? Dacht Bronspoot. Bronspoot praatte met een WindClanleerling. 'Waar wonen jullie nu?' Vroeg Bronspoot nieuwsgierig. 'De Paardenplaats is op dit moment onze verblijfplaats.' Zei de leerling. 'O, oké.' De Vergadering begon. Doornster was als eerste aan het woord: 'We hebben twee nieuwe leerlingen: Hemelpoot en Appelpoot!' Iedereen riepen de namen van de leerlingen. Bronspoot zag Appelpoot trots om zich heen kijken. Daarna was Duisterster aan het woord. 'Wij hebben ook nieuwe leerlingen: Bloempoot en Stekelpoot!' Iedereen riep de namen van de nieuwe leerlingen. Toen was Zomerster aan het woord: 'Wij wonen nu bij de Paardenplaats.' Nadat hij dat zei keek hij boos naar Charles. Daarna was Charles aan het woord: 'Wij spreken vanuit het Duistere Woud. Ik ben Schruk. Jullie hebben één kans om jullie over te geven.' 'Nooit.' Zei Duisterster. Doornster sprong bovenop Charles. Charles krabde zijn oor. De hele Vergadering was chaos. 'Waarom doet de SterrenClan niets?' Gilde Grijspoot. 'Wij vechten ook met hun, in de Zilverpels!' Grauwde Charles. Duisterster sprong ook op Charles. Charles viel uit de boom, schudde met zijn kop en stond op. Hij sprong op Ravenpels. Bronspoot rende op Ravenpels af en beet Charles in zijn poot. 'Drie Clans tegen één. Dit win je nooit.' Siste Bronspoot. 'O, ja?' Vroeg Charles. 'Tijgerster!' Gilde een WindClankat. 'De duisterste katten in de geschiedenis zijn er bij, leerling.' Siste Charles. Er kwamen nog meer Poesiepoesen aan. 'Alle Clans verzamelen!' Schreeuwde Zomerster. 'Nieuwe leerlingen, Oudsten, vluchten!' Beval Doornster. Bronspoot duwde Appelpoot van een Poesiepoes af. 'Rennen,' zei hij. 'En jij?' Vroeg Appelpoot met een bevende stem. 'Het komt wel goed!' Tijdens de vluchtpoging van Appelpoot werd hij besprongen door een kat. Bronspoot reet zijn rug open. De kater rende weg. Appelpoot kwam gelukkig weg. Alle katten verzamelden zich in een kring. De sterksten aan de buitenkant, de minder sterkere binnen. Bronspoot en Natuurpoot zaten aan de binnenkant, maar beiden wisten dat zij sterker waren dan de meeste krijgers. Er werd hevig gevochten. De Duistere katten waren duidelijk sterker, maar de andere Clans waren in de meerderheid. Er sprongen een aantal katten over de sterke katten heen. Bronspoot haalde er één naar beneden door zijn tanden in zijn poot te zetten. De kat klauwde aan Bronspoots oor. Bronspoot reageerde woest. Hij reet zijn neus open. Bloed spatte in het rond. Maar de kat vocht door. Hij beet in Bronspoots rug. Bronspoot schudde de kat van zich af en beet in zijn keel. De kat lag dood op de grond. 'Dit gevecht is niet nutteloos, DonderClan, SchaduwClan en WindClan! Nu zien jullie waartoe wij in staat zijn! De volgende keer komen wij met meer!' En na dat gezegd te hebben rende de RivierClan weg. Bronspoot droeg een hevig bloedende Grijspoot. Bronspoot gaf de Grijze kat aan Hemelpoot. Hemelpoot wikkelde veel spinrag om de poten en nek. 'Ik denk dat hij het haalt,' informeerde hij aan Bronspoot. 'Maar niet te veel hopen.' Er werd kort nadat Bronspoot Grijspoot had gegeven, een vergadering gehouden. 'Op de Grote Vergadering werden de Clans aangevallen door de RivierClan. Er zijn veel gewonde katten, Grijspoot, Muisstaart en Stormvleugel zijn erg gewond. We weten niet of ze het halen. Ikzelf ben ook erg gewond, maar ik heb nog 9 levens.' Zei Doornster. De volgende morgen ging Bronspoot weer bij Grijspoot kijken. Grijspoot haalde raspend adem. 'Bronspoot, kun je Droompoot halen?' Vroeg Berkenblad. Bronspoot liep weg en zwaaide met zijn staart ten teken dat hij haar had gehoord. 'Droompoot,' murmelde Bronspoot het leerlingenhol in. Droompoot was samen met Wilgpoot aan het kibbelen. Ze keek op. 'Ja?' Vroeg Droompoot. 'Je moet naar het medicijnhol toekomen.' Droompoot liep richting het Medicijnhol. Bronspoot liep naar het Leidershol. 'Doornster,' zei Bronspoot. 'Binnen.' Zei Doornster. Bronspoot liep naar binnen en begon te vertellen. 'Een paar manen geleden, in het gevecht waardoor Scherpster stierf, vertelde hij ons een voorspelling: Brons en Zilver in de Natuur zullen het woud redden als het nodig is, daarna zullen ze heengaan. Natuurpoot en ik hebben allebei een deel van onze krachten gezien. Van Zilverpoot weten we het nog niet. Ik ben eerlijk gezegd bang dat als wij sterven of wat dan ook, de Clans weg zullen zijn. Ik ben ook bang dat er zoveel zieke katten zijn, en gewonden. De DonderClan begint zwak te worden.' 'Hoeveel tijd is het geleden dat IK een voorspelling heb gehoord?' Mompelde Doornster. 'Ik had dit nooit verwacht. Mijn kits zijn deel van een allesbeslissende voorspelling! Over iets anders; de DonderClan zal er misschien zonder gevechten of wat dan ook, volledig weg kunnen zijn.' 'Ik ga weer.' Zei Bronspoot. Hij liep het Medicijnhol in, om te kijken hoe het met Grijspoot ging. Droompoot zat naast hem. 'Hallo, Grijspoot.' Zei Bronspoot. Grijspoot antwoordde niet. Hij keek nog eens goed bij Grijspoot. Hij keek naar Droompoot. Ze was er niet bij. In schock. Berkenblad kwam aanlopen en luisterde naar Grijspoots ademhaling. 'Hij is nu onderweg naar de SterrenClan.' informeerde ze Droompoot. Bronspoot keek verdrietig toe en luisterde hoe de ademhaling van Grijspoot steeds oppervlakkeriger werd, en hoe hij uiteindelijk zijn laatste adem uitblies. 'Ik moet weer gaan kijken bij Stormvleugel en Muisstaart.' Vertelde Berkenblad, waarna ze Droompoot en Bronspoot alleen liet. In de avond werd er weer een vergadering bijeen geroepen. 'Vandaag zijn er twee katten gestorven,' zei Doornster. 'Muisstaart en Grijspoot zijn nu bij de SterrenClan. Omdat Wilgpoot nu geen mentor meer heeft, zal ze samen met Natuurpoot en Dennenhart trainen.' De rest van de avond rouwde de DonderClan om het verlies van de twee katten. Bronspoot ging in zijn nest liggen. Hij kwam niet in slaap. Hoe zou het zijn om een familielid te verliezen? Uiteindelijk viel hij toch in slaap. Hij ging de ochtend daarna mee met de Dageraadpatrouille. Er was niets bijzonders aan de Grenzen op te maken. Nadat de patrouille nieuwe Geurmarkeringen had aangebracht, gingen ze terug naar het kamp. Hij ging nog eens kijken bij Berkenblad, om te vragen of hij kon helpen. ‘Nee, niet echt. Ik ga alle zieken verzorgen. Dat zijn dus veel katten, ik laat Groenhoest niet de kans krijgen om via een kat de hele Clan te besmetten, en dan is er niemand om het te bestrijden.’ Bronspoot besloot om samen met Sintelklauw te gaan jagen. Samen liepen ze door het sneeuwwitte bos. Hij zag een eekhoorn over de grond scharrelen. Bronspoot ging zo staan dat de wind zijn geur niet verraadde. Op het laatste moment sprong hij. ‘Yes!’ zei hij triomfantelijk, terwijl hij de eekhoorn in zijn bek nam, mee terug naar het kamp. ‘Ik heb een waterrat gevangen.’ Zei Sintelklauw. Samen liepen ze terug naar het kamp, en Sintelklauw liep met de rat het Oudstenhol in. Bronspoot liep de Kraamkamer in. ‘Mam! Kijk, Bronspoot!’ riep Merelkit. ‘Hoi.’ Zei Bronspoot en liet de Eekhoorn voor Merelkit vallen. ‘Ik wordt later net zo goeie jager en vechter als hij!’ zei Merelkit. ‘Het duurt niet lang meer voordat je leerling bent.’ Zei Roodwolk. Bronspoot liep met een warm gevoel van binnen het hol uit. Nu had hij niet het gevoel dat hij nutteloos was. Hoofdstuk 3 Het was bijna middag, zag Natuurpoot. Het was tijd om samen te tongen. Durfde hij aan Wilgpoot te vragen om samen te tongen of niet? Hij zou wel wat improviseren. Hij haalde diep adem en liep op Wilgpoot af. ‘Wilgpoot?' vroeg Natuurpoot. 'Ja?' 'Wil je samentongen?' 'Ja hoor!' snorde Wilgpoot. Ze gingen op de besneeuwde open plek zitten en tongden samen. Later ging Natuurpoot samen met Wilgpoot en Dennenhart een gevechtstraining doen. ‘Wilgpoot, jij bent ervaren op het strijdveld. Je bent ook slim en lenig, net als Natuurpoot. Je kent meer moves dan Natuurpoot. Dat zal een goede training voor hem zijn.’ Zei Dennenhart. ‘Begin!’ Natuurpoot sprong opzij voor Wilgpoot. Maar Wilgpoot wist al wat hij ging doen en sprong op zijn rug. Hij probeerde Wilgpoot van zich af te schudden, maar ze bleef goed zitten. Uiteindelijk viel Wilgpoot van zijn rug af. Natuurpoot had nu de tijd om op haar rug te springen. Wilgpoot sprong de lucht in en ging op haar rug liggen. Hij kreeg bijna geen lucht. Hij kwam gelukkig onder haar uit. Hij schoot onder Wilgpoot door en sloeg haar poten onder haar vandaan. Ze kwam met een luide smak op de grond en stond snel op. Ze wou op Natuurpoots rug springen, maar hij rende net op tijd naar rechts. Wilgpoot viel weer op haar rug op de grond. Hij wou haar zachtjes bijten, maar ze trapte hem en Natuurpoot kwam een eindje verder weg op de grond terecht. ‘Stop!’ zei Dennenhart. ‘Allebei goed gedaan! Jullie zijn waardige tegenstanders.’ Natuurpoot hielp Wilgpoot overeind. Samen liepen ze terug naar het kamp. ‘Weet je Natuurpoot, je bent zo zwaar als een das en zo lelijk als een SchaduwClankat.’ Zei Wilgpoot. ‘Ik, een SchaduwClankatuiterlijk?’ vroeg Natuurpoot. Hij gaf Wilgpoot een klap met zijn poot. ‘En je stinkt naar Kraaienvoer.’ Voegde Wilgpoot lachend toe. Wilgpoot maakte dat ze wegkwam. Natuurpoot rende hard achter haar aan. ‘Wat ben je toch aardig.’ Zei Natuurpoot. ‘Jij bent ook aardig!’ voegde Wilgpoot sarcastisch toe. ‘Nee, ik meen het!’ zei hij. ‘Bedankt, jij ook!’ zei Wilgpoot snorrend. ‘Niet stoeien!’ zei Dennenhart die plotseling achter hun opgedoken was. ‘Oké.’ Zei Natuurpoot. Samen met Wilgpoot liep hij het kamp in. ‘Mogen we nu bij de zieken kijken?’ vroeg Wilgpoot toen ze Berkenblad tegenkwamen. ‘Één keertje!’ zei Berkenblad. ‘Yes!’ riep Wilgpoot. Samen renden ze naar het Verlaten Tweebeennest. De lucht stonk naar zieke katten. Samen liepen ze het medicijnhol in. Zilverpoot was er ook. ‘Hoi Zilverpoot!’ zei Natuurpoot. Ze keek verschrikt op. ‘Hoi!’ zei Zilverpoot. ‘Wat is het hier benauwd!’ murmelde Wilgpoot tegen Natuurpoot. Hij struikelde bijna over Vuurstorm, die pal voor de ingang in een nest lag. ‘Vuurstorm, Modderpoot, Zwampoot, Langpoot, Misttand, Donkerhart, Kleinvleugel, allemaal ziek!' Natuurpoot was even vergeten dat zoveel katten ziek waren. Samen met Wilgpoot liep hij tussen de nesten door. 'Langpoot!' Fluisterde Wilgpoot tegen de rode poes. Langpoot antwoordde niet. Ze kronkelde rond in haar nest. De tranen sprongen in Wilgpoots ogen. 'Het komt allemaal goed.' Fluisterde Natuurpoot in haar oor. Eigenlijk wist hij het niet zeker. Wilgpoot leunde tegen hem aan. Samen met Wilgpoot en Zilverpoot liep hij naar buiten. Later ging Natuurpoot nog jagen met Wolfpoot. Ze kwamen, ondanks de sneeuw, met een enorme lading prooi het kamp binnen. Natuurpoot droeg drie eekhoorns en twee muizen, en Wolfpoot droeg twee waterratten en een konijn. Alle katten die nog geen Wit of- Groenhoest hadden, juichten de twee leerlingen toe. Met een warm gevoel vanbinnen liep Natuurpoot uitgeput het leerlingenhol in. Appelpoot lag er al in. Hijzelf ging ook in zijn nest liggen en viel al snel in slaap. Een aantal dagen later ging hij samen met Zilverpoot en Bronspoot jagen. 'Eindelijk zijn we weer eens m met z'n drieën.' Verzuchtte Bronspoot. 'Dat kun je wel zeggen!' Zei Natuurpoot. 'Ik heb de laatste dagen alleen met Wilgpoot doorgebracht. Elke keer als ik jullie zocht, vond ik jullie niet!' ‘En, Zilverpoot, ben je er al achter gekomen wat je kracht is?’ ‘Nee.’ Murmelde Zilverpoot. ‘Hadden jullie nog iets gedaan?’ vroeg Natuurpoot. ‘Nee.’ Zei Bronspoot. ‘Niks bijzonders. Maar laten we nu niet kletsen en ons concentreren op de jacht.’ Bronspoot liep weg in de richting van het WindClanterritorium, Zilverpoot in de richting van het Schaduwterritorium. Natuurpoot bleef op de plek waar hij toen was. Het verbaasde hem dat Bronspoot erg veranderd was. Er was geen spoor meer te bekennen van de avontuurlijke, roekeloze Bronskit. Natuurpoot ving een schriele muis. Dat was wel erg weinig. Hij jaagde stevig door maar ving uiteindelijk niks. Bronspoot kwam met niks aan. Zilverpoot kwam met een muis aan. Somber om hun slechte vangst liepen de drie leerlingen het kamp binnen. De hoop verse prooi was gezakt tot een besneeuwd waterratje. De grote voorraad prooi was te mooi om waar te zijn. 'Oh...' Klaagde Natuurpoot tegen Zilverpoot. 'Ik heb honger,' 'Ik ook.' Zei Zilverpoot. 'We mogen niet eten, eerst de oudsten en kittens. Mijn honger stilt een beetje als ik denk aan Merelkit. Ze is een avontuurlijke kitten, maar ze kan makkelijk verhongeren.' 'Ja. Je hebt gelijk.' Zei Natuurpoot en hij ging in de buurt van de kraamkamer zitten, kijkend naar Merelkit die speels naar sneeuwvlokjes sloeg. Terwijl hij zijn vacht verzorgde dacht hij aan zichzelf en Wilgpoot. Als hij ooit zijn gevoelens met haar zou delen over nu en later, zou hij vertellen dat hij hoopte dat ze samen heel ver zouden komen. En dat hij graag kittens zou willen. Maar als Wilgpoot net zo ziek zou worden als Langpoot, zou het misschien wel nooit gebeuren! 'Hé, Natuurpoot!' De stem van Merelkit haalde hem uit zijn gedachten. 'Zullen we sneeuw overgooien?' Hij grinnikte. 'Merelkit, sneeuw is te zacht en breekbaar om over te gooien. Probeer maar eens.' Merelkit sloeg met haar voorpootje tegen een sneeuwvlokje aan in Natuurpoots richting, en gleed uit. Natuurpoot hielp haar overeind en gaf haar een snelle lik over haar oor. Toen Merelkit weer de kraamkamer in was gehuppeld, dacht Natuurpoot weer verder. En dan nog de RivierClan. Die had ook niet aangevallen, lange tijd. Wel raar. Hij besloot het met Doornster te delen. Hij trippelde het Leidershol in. 'Doornster,' begon Natuurpoot. Doornster ging overeind zitten en gebaarde dat hij verder mocht gaan. 'Ik vind het eerlijk gezegd raar dat de RivierClan wel stil is, de laatste tijd.' 'Ja.' Zei Doornster bedachtzaam. 'We zullen er binnenkort wel weer wat van merken. Voor de zekerheid zal ik zorgen dat er extra grenspatrouilles komen.'